1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computer software and, in particular, to a system and method for filtering social networking content.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of social networks has substantially increased in recent years. As a result, the amount of content that is generated by users and submitted to social networks has also increased. The content is then “consumed” by users of the social network. One popular method of consuming social networking content involves the implementation of content “feeds.” A content feed is used to deliver a stream of content to subscribers of the feed. In one example, a user may subscribe to a feed associated with his or her friend. In another example, a feed may correspond to a certain category of friends and deliver all content generated by those friends, for example, co-workers vs. relatives. However, content that the user is not interested in is oftentimes included in the feed, which can obscure the interesting information. For example, a co-worker of a user may, in addition to generating work-related content, generate a large amount of content that is work-unrelated, such as content pertaining to extracurricular activities in which the co-worker of the user is interested. As a result, the user is spammed with such content in the feed, which decreases the overall utility of the co-worker's feed.
As the foregoing illustrates, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for filtering social networking content.